


Smells Like Sweat

by vamptramp0348



Series: Coming To Our Senses [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, M/M, Obsession, POV Hannibal Lecter, Pheromones, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scent Kink, Stabbing, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Hannibal just enjoys Will's natural musk, it's driving him to want to do such bad things but why must Will fight him?





	Smells Like Sweat

Three scents were unmistakable in the kitchen of our borrowed home, they were layered each with it's own inviting aroma. The strongest was our sex, after two hours it filled the entire room there was no escaping the musk of our lust. Second was the saline odor of your blood, both dried and fresh wounds; I had tasted enough that it lingered in my nostrils but the sweetest smell perhaps was sweat. Your entire body was damp and dewy from all it's exertion, yes sweat can be pungent and foul but your sweat paired well with the blood and the sex. I knew what I truly noted with my advanced sense of smell was _your_ smell, one that is biologically unique to you and you alone. Your pheromones were present and I couldn't get enough of their pleasing smell.

　

I lifted you from the counter, you were as useless as an old dish rag but I pressed my nose into the crook of your neck; by now you were used to my idiosyncrasies. My poor pup was tired, sore and aching all over from my battering and slicing of his precious peach colored skin but you were a lot better for it and very pleased. "Hannibal..." I heard my name but I couldn't be torn away from scenting you, I closed my eyes going deeper with your scent it was taking me to a deeply sensual and erotic place, where I possessed you and you were solely mine - the things I now imagined doing to you would make that night in the kitchen seem like a day at Disneyworld.

　

"Hannibal" again you persist and this time succeed in dragging me away from my forbidden pleasure room within my mind palace, you were tired and ready to get cleaned up even if I had other things in mind you would never be able to survive them so I let you go. You staggered back up the stairs to the master suite, I heard a loud thump you were far too exhausted to make it into the en suite bathroom. Cleaning up had to wait so I could help you, I was still loaded with adrenaline and testosterone my crash happened later that night and what a sweet crash it was.

　

I found you trying to crawl to the bathroom door, something about your helplessness brought a soft smile to my face, you needed me and that made me feel good. Coming to your aid I lifted you up and dragged you into the bathroom as delicately as I could and laid you down on the plush rug while I ran your bath. It was a stare down between us as you lay in the fetal position as I was crouched by the tub checking the temperature of the water, you glared at me and I couldn't understand why, I saved your ass, provided for you and racked your body with the most amazing pleasure what was there for you to be so angry about?

　

"I'm not staying here with you" you insist on hurting my feelings don't you? You love saying hateful things you don't mean because you hate feeling powerless with me, you want to dominate me but I am far more experienced and controlled than you. "If that is what you choose" we both know you won't leave your empty words are that of a child's who gets disappointed he's not getting his way.

　

"I mean it Hannibal. We cannot live harmoniously together, I can't live with you without..."

　

"Wanting to kill me? Trying to kill me? I am not worried Will, I never worry about that" I was smug because I know how much you hated me yet how much you loved me the two never have felt different.

　

Once the tub was filled to just below the tap I helped lift you over into the hot water which immediately went to work on your open wounds "Shh just relax" I grabbed the nearby stool and behind lacing my fingers through your sweat soaked hair, taking small handfuls of water to wet it. I worked the shampoo into your hair a new scent emerged, the smell of apples and orchids but your smell was still there and I hoped it would never wash off.

　

"Would you like to wound me the way I have done you? Would that make this fair?" I really don't believe in fairness, if you have the prowess to dominate then you should but I love you, so I will grant you certain amenities.

　

"It wouldn't make us even close to fucking even, you would enjoy it" you hiss like an old cat who hates to be touched. You can never say I didn't offer.

　

I rinsed the shampoo out then gathered the body wash and scrub brush you winced in pain as put extra elbow grease into the dried blood stains on your shoulder and back. The skin around the cuts had turned a bright red "I am not your play thing, here for your enjoyment"

　

I do not believe anyone is here for my amusement but my curiosity, most certainly. You still deny my love for you just because I intermix it with pain? Oh dear William, pain and love are synonymous and old bedfellows. There is a degree in love to which you must endure suffering, that's the sacrifice isn't it? Your comfort, your happiness and your life are sacrificed in love, so you can give to another person freely. I give to you, I have given to you and I shall always give more to you than I think I am actually capable of. But you needed some fine tuning Will, you needed to understand what I go through for you. And by god you would know, I was going to show you love, suffering and how they ran so closely together.

　

After the bath you seemed to be a bit stronger so I fed you soup and put you to bed. I cleaned up the carnage on the counter top and the floor below it then crawled in next to you burying my nose in the that familiar crook in your neck. Diving deep into the layers of body wash I found it again, your smell and I sketched out everything that was to come for us, for you.

 


End file.
